No creía en la suerte
by Haruka Nanami-san
Summary: Hey tu! quien lee esto! *te señala* bien! presta atencion! ¿te gusta el yaoi? *mira como asiendes xD* ¡Esta historia te encantará! ¿preguntas porque?, ¡Porque hay yaoi gratis!.. o si.. vamos.. En el mundo "humano", en una sensualona escuela estan los chicos... de Hetalia *Aplausos y derrames nasales* que... se iran relacionando! *derrames nasales*veamos junt@s shaoi hetaliano


¡Hiiiioooooooo Niggas mahomi Niggas!

Aquí Nanami-chan reportándose desde… ¡mi casa xD! Okno ._. pues les pongo los nombres de los personajes… ya que esto se desarrolla en un mundo "humano" hay diversas parejas… manden sus review si quieren de otra pareja que se pueda hacer con estos personajes…

Advertencias: En este capitulo creo que ninguna xD

Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei no a mi xD si yo tuviera en control de hetalia… HABRIA USUK y spamano de LEY! ewe xD

Los dejo con el fic.

No creía en la suerte

Capitulo 1: Después de la tormenta viene... ¡¿Otra tormenta?!

**Personajes del fanfic:**

Arthur - Inglaterra

Alfred F Jones - E.U.A

Francis Bonnefoy - Francia

Mattew Williams - Canada

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo - Espana

Lovino Vargas - Italia Sur

Ludwig B. - Alemania

Feliciano Vargas - Italia Norte

Kiku Honda - Nipon

Heracles Karpusi - Grecia

Ivan Braginski - Russia

Ale Lopez - Mexico XD

Berwald Oxenstierna - Suecia

Tino Vainamoinen - Finlandia

Noru - Noruega (no se su nombre u.u)

Dinam - Dinamarca (no se su nombre u.u)

Roderich Edelstain - Austria

Gilbert B. - Prussia

Natalia Arlovskaya - Bierrorussia

Yao Wang - China

La lluvia caía tan tristemente, que podría haber jurado ver a una diosa derramando aquellas espesas gotas de agua cuyo sentimiento recorría mi cuerpo entero a causa de mi amarga soledad. Todo comenzó un día común, la misma rutina de cada día, el ir a la escuela era lo único que en ese entonces me resultaba interesante, a causa de mis compañeros, el ver su comportamiento barbárico y su forma de hablar que era comparable a la de una bestia me hacía saber que yo era el único hombre civilizado en aquel humorístico pero aburrido lugar. Aun siendo esta, la mejor escuela de toda Inglaterra, donde cada estudiante provenía de las mejores familias o por el contrario se consideraba una de las mentes más brillantes de la era, ante mis ojos no eran más que criaturas maleducadas y con pésimos modales. Pues bien entre aquellos "estudiantes" se encontraba un joven becado, que no fue hasta hace unos días llamo mi atención, extrañamente desde el inicio de curso él y yo compartimos las mismas clases a las mismas horas, acontecimiento que claramente no me importo, hasta aquel día donde se anunciaron las calificaciones del primer examen de Química avanzada donde inauditamente él y yo obtuvimos el mismo y mejor puntaje de toda la escuela, lo interesante fue que él no había asistido a la escuela durante 3 días consecutivos, donde vimos lo que se presentaría en el primer examen, ¿Tomo clases particulares?, me pregunte pero claramente la respuesta seria un rotundo "NO", ya que según sus documentos de inscripción su familia era de un nivel medio bajo, esto se debía a que su padre había fallecido como consecuencia de un gran incendio. Todo esto, y aun más de su vida estaba registrado en mi ordenador, pues yo era el presidente estudiantil y sabía todo con respecto a cada estudiante de la escuela. Me interese en lo sucedido así que por el tipo de persona que soy, "despreciable" como suelen llamarme, fui a preguntar directamente, y no aceptaría una respuesta que no me satisficiera. Acudí a donde tocaba la siguiente clase "Desarrollo del pensamiento lógico", fue entonces que me acerque a su asiento y fui directo al grano:

- ¿Cómo fue posible que consiguieras una puntuación tan alta en el primer examen de química si faltaste 3 días seguidos, además de no tener el suficiente dinero como para contratar a alguien que te auxiliara para tu estudio?- Le pregunte mesuradamente pero lo que hizo el me dejo desconcertado, me sonrió y dio:

-Me encontraba enfermo por lo que no pude asistir, pedí algunos apuntes y junto con algunos libros de la biblioteca pude estudiar todo lo relacionado con el tema.. – paro para tomar aire y continuo – Si realmente quieres saber algo de mí, el héroe, solo pregúntamelo – tomo desprevenidamente mi mano, la estrecho y dio – Soy Alfred F. jones aunque puedes decirme Alfred – y sin soltar mi mano uso su mano libre para levantar su pulgar y sonrió tan puramente que por ese instante me sonroje e inmediatamente hice que me soltara, aun un poco desconcertado le respondí:

-¡N-no me t-toques! – me sonroje aun más, ¿cómo fue posible?, el también era un hombre, ante eso él dio:

-Dejare de tocarte si me dices tu nombre – Su voz era tan suave, pero a la vez era divertida y relajante.

-S-soy Arthur, Arthur Kirkland – dije un poco mareado.

-Genial! Arthur.. – Después empezó a mirar atentamente mi rostro, lo que hizo que este se tornara rojo como un tomate.

-¿Q-qué su-sucede? – le pregunte.

-Pues es que… - su mirada transmitía un aire de seguridad asombroso – tus.. tus cejas son enormes! – concluyo.

En ese momento me fui de espaldas *¿Eso era todo?* pensé, pero entonces el profesor entro al aula, la clase comenzaría, así que me dirigí a mi asiento y me senté. Por ese instante desee no volver a acercarme a aquel chico tan peculiar, mas no me imaginaba lo que sucedería después.

-Antes de comenzar la clase – dio el profesor – asignare nuevos lugares, el método será… Suerte! – al escuchar esto pensé que era una tontería, la suerte no existía, solo había cuentas claras y probabilidades, la idea de la suerte a mi parecer era una idea solo usada por los indoctos, sin embargo el profesor de matemáticas siempre decidía de esta forma.

-Bien, los iré llamando, tomaran un papel de esta caja y después me darán el numero escrito en el papel ¿Entendieron?

-¡Sí! – dijeron todos al unisonó.

Así, pasamos cada uno de los alumnos, mi número era el 1 por lo que prácticamente estaría en la primera fila, primer asiento, así como yo, todos sacaron su papel y los lugares terminaron así:

Se dividió al grupo en 4 filas de 6 asientos cada una, los que se sentaban adelante éramos, Francis Bonnefoy en la 2da fila, él personalmente no me agrada, Antonio Fernández Carriedo en la 3ra fila y Ludwig Beilschmidt en la cuarta, detrás de este ultimo estaba Feliciano Vargas, después Kiku Honda y Heracles Karpusi y casi al final Ivan Braginski y Alejandro López. Atrás de Antonio estaba Lovino Vargas, después Berwald Oxenstierna y Tino Vainamoinen y casi al final un chico algo raro, nadie sabía su nombre, aunque escuche a muchos decirle Noru y atrás de el otro chico misterioso, Dinam. Atrás de Francis Bonnefoy esta Matthew Williams (dicen que es hermano de Alfred F. jones), después Roderich Edelstein y Gilbert Beilschmidt (hermano de Ludwig) y casi al final Natalia Arlovskaya y Wang Yao. Finalmente, no! Desgraciadamente la "suerte" en la que yo no creía me castigo sentando atrás de mi a Alfred F. jones quien seguramente haría mis días más agitados habrá que ver qué sucede…

**Notas finales:**

¿Qué tal? ¿ merezco un review?, ¿A un shico sepsi hetaliano? xD o quizá un tomatazo :D

Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en una semana con el nuevo capitulo… :D

Este capitulo esta corto.. más que los otros, así que no piensen que todos son así ó.o

A proposito que el 14 de este mes.. el día del amor y la amistad subire un especial de todo el día, esten atent s... xD

n.n

¡Adios Niggas mahomi Niggas!

Nanami-chan se va *corre gaymente*


End file.
